


That Ancient Love

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [31]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, came out of nowhere, what is a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years into his marriage, Arthur reflects on his relationship with Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ancient Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny little thing that was literally inspired by some dust. I'm not even sorry.  
> Title comes from Bombay Bicycle Club's "Dust on the Ground."

It was one of those afternoons, blissfully spent in that way they loved so entirely. The sweat was drying in salty warmth, and the trails of dampness left by the flannel tingled as they dried. The sunlight flooded the room easily and wholly, gilding everything, limning the edges copper. Arthur lay in his back, one arm pillowed under his head, the other around Skip's shoulders.

Martin was dozing lightly, his head on Arthur's chest, his eyelashes fanned out over his cheekbones in tangled shadow and gold. Arthur smiled, lifting his hand to his Skipper's hair, tangling kindly in the curls.

He watched as dust swirled in the light, hanging and spinning like tiny glaxies.

Slowly, he raised a hand, slicing neatly into the dust galaxy. The sunlight flared and glowed around his hand. His fingers were illuminated at the edges and turned into reddened sheerness in the middle. Tiny hairs shone like little light streaks on his skin, and it was beautiful.

The fingers of his other hand continued to card softly through Skip's hair.

They'd been married for forever, hair greying and skin creasing and bodies creaking with age. While Arthur's hair was almost totally silver, Martin's had retained some of its gingery tinge. They'd both softened a bit, Arthur going a bit squidgy round the middle and Martin developing a tiny bit of a belly. Martin was still whipcord skinny, just on the edge of his sixties, but the gentle padding was most welcome. Arthur loved to feel his husband's tiny bit of pudge.

Time and age had treated them very kindly, truth be told. Despite the softness and the grey and the wrinkles, each was still quite strong. Martin had continued moving things, using his quiet brawn even though he didn't need to. Arthur had always been very strong, well able to haul and lift and carry. When his mum had broken her leg a few years ago, he'd carried her from the plane and to the airport where they awaited the ambulance. She'd been livid that a broken bone called for an ambulance, but age made nearly every injury dangerous.

Now, he used his strength for other, lovelier things. Martin absolutely loved it when Arthur carried him into the bedroom, as he'd done that afternoon.

Yes, the years had been good to them, and they had been good to each other.

There was nothing left to ask for.


End file.
